On a Changing Wind
by shadedgladexjf
Summary: A frond of ferns shall sooth a scorching heart, enlighten a fallen flight, guide a faltering harmony & bring back the lost... Frondpaw's life is changed forever. Secrets revealed. Love unfurled. Everything questioned. Sequel to In The Starry Night.
1. Allegiances

Allegiances

ThunderClan

_**Leader:**_ Firestar-ginger tom with a flame-colored pelt

_**Deputy:**_ Brambleclaw-dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

_**Medicine Cat:**_ Jayfeather- gray tabby tom

_Apprentice: Blossompaw_

_**Warriors:**_ Squirrelflight-dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

Dustpelt-dark brown tabby tom

_Apprentice: Cliffpaw_

Sandstorm-pale ginger she-cat

Cloudtail-long-haired white tom

_Apprentice: Dovepaw_

Brackenfur-golden brown tabby tom

Sorreltail-tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes

_Apprentice: Briarpaw_

Brightheart-white she-cat with ginger patches

_Apprentice: Ivypaw_

Spiderleg-long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

_Apprentice: Rosepaw_

Whitewing-white she-cat with green eyes

Birchfall-light brown tabby tom

_Apprentice: Toadpaw_

Graystripe-long-haired gray tom

Berrynose-cream-colored tom

_Apprentice: Chestnutpaw_

Hazeltail-small gray-and-white she-cat

_Apprentice: Bumblepaw_

Mousewhisker-gray-and-white tom

_Apprentice: Frondpaw_

Lionblaze-golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Cinderheart-gray tabby she-cat

Poppyfrost-tortoiseshell she-cat

Foxcatcher- reddish tabby tom

Icepool- white she-cat

_**Apprentices:**_ Rosepaw- dark cream she-cat

Toadpaw- black-and-white tom

Briarpaw- dark brown she-cat

Bumblepaw- very pale gray tom with black stripes

Blossompaw- pale brown she-cat with a dark stripe running down her spine

Ivypaw- tabby-and-white she-cat

Dovepaw- fluffy gray she-cat with green eyes

Cliffpaw- brown tabby tom with black stripes

Chestnutpaw- tabby ginger tom with white paws

Frondpaw- creamy white she-cat with a gray face and paw

_**Queens:**_ Ferncloud- pale gray (with darker flecks) she-cat with green eyes

Daisy-cream long-furred cat from the horseplace

Millie-striped gray tabby she-cat, former kittypet

_**Elders:**_ Longtail-pale tabby tom with dark black stripes, retired early due to failing sight


	2. Prolouge

_Hey everyone! Sorry it took so long for the sequal. I was having major brain blockage, but now I'm back. If your new to this story, you should check out_ In the Starry Night_, the first installment of this series. You don't nessisarily have to read the first book, though, to understand this one._

_I hope you enjoy the second story! :D_

_Disclaimer: I'll own Warriors when hedgehogs fly :(_

* * *

Prologue

The small group of cats scrambled over the pile of stones, sending gravel to the ground below. The only sounds that could be heard were the scratching of their claws against rock and the gasps that they tried to hold back as their muscles screamed in protest. Though it was painfully obvious that the cats were hurting, they pressed onward.

When the final cat had clambered up onto the top of the giant stack of boulders, the group seemed to heave a sigh of exhaustion and relief.

"Frostfur," a dark brown tom wheezed, "we need to find food."

Blue eyes glinted in the night and a white she-cat briskly nodded. She took a breath, trying to gather some energy. Before she could venture down the other side of the rock, a gentle voice wove her way through the small cluster.

"You cannot go alone."

A pale tabby emerged from between the furry masses; her tail was wrapped around two small kits. They mewed pitifully, one almost blending into the night, the other clearly visible.

"You cannot go alone," she meowed again, shivering slightly as a small wind swept by. "I would go, but I have to look after the young ones."

An eager mew broke through and a young cat lumbered up next to the tabby. His pale brown fur was fluffed up against the wind.

"I'm an apprentice, Speckletail, I don't need looking after!"

"Hush Wildpaw," Speckletail said, swiping a tail over his mouth. "You were only just made an apprentice a few sunrises ago."

The tom brushed the old queen's tail away and padded towards the white cat. He trudged along, weak with sleepiness but his young eyes shone with excitement.

"Oatwhisker can come with me," Wildpaw yowled, stifling a yawn. "After all, he's the youngest of the elders. And he knows how to hunt on what's left of the moor like me."

A creamy brown tom stepped forward, pelt hanging on his bones. He nodded his agreement, stomach rumbling as if to amplify the need for prey.

"I haven't had a good run in ages," Oatwhisker murmured. "It will help me become adjusted to moving around a lot again."

The white she-cat bowed her head, allowing the cats to pass down to the other side of the rocks to find some prey.

"WindClan land wasn't always like this," the elder tom said before they disappeared behind a clump of stones and heather. Frostfur could hear the sadness in the WindClan elder's voice before it was carried away into the breeze.

"Come, Frostfur," Speckletail said, motioning with her head to come join the cats that were huddled together for warmth. The old white cat gave in to the request and padded towards the group. She settled besides her Clan mate and a she-cat with a gray pelt almost as dark as the night that surrounded them.

"We should name the kits," Speckletail whispered, trying to conceal the bundles of fur from the chilling wind. The older of the two looked up at the mention of kits.

"I'm hungry," the kit mewed miserably, her pretty tortoiseshell fur puffed up. Her eyes shone with helplessness.

"Don't worry, young one," the dusk colored cat said. Her usually prickly tongue was smooth with the young kit. "Oatwhisker and Wildpaw are coming back with food. We'll keep you warm till then."

The tiny cat mustered up a purr before settling down besides the other kit. Frostfur looked around the small group.

"Speckletail is right, the kits should get names. Shadepelt, Loudbelly, any suggestions?"

The tom that still had a lingering scent of RiverClan on him, looked up at the night sky. His eyes seemed to search for answers.

"One of those kits we know is from RiverClan," Shadepelt began, casting a worried look towards her Clan mate Loudbelly. "We have tried to remember his name, but we cannot. If only he was a bit older. Then he could tell us himself!"

Frostfur saw the old gray she-cat's fur bristle with anger at her incapability to remember. The white ThunderClan cat knew the feeling. It was hard not to keep in mind things that were important.

"Very well, what about the ShadowClan tortoiseshell. She said her mother hadn't given her a name yet. We could-"

"Creekkit."

The elders turned towards Loudbelly, his eyes glimmering with accomplishment. Besides her, Frostfur heard Shadepelt gasp with remembrance.

"That's the RiverClan kit's name," Shadepelt sighed, glancing thankfully at Loudbelly. "I remember now! That's his name."

Frostfur looked down upon the muddy brown tabby kit. As if sensing her stare, he blinked open an eye. They were a clear crystal blue.

"It suits him," Frostfur meowed as the small tom settled down to sleep. Speckletail voiced her praise of the name also. Just as the discussion of the other kits name was about to be brought up, Wildpaw leaped up besides the group.

"Guess what Oatwhisker caught," he meowed excitedly after placing two rabbits into the middle of the group. "He caught five wrens! I guess they were traveling together, but they scattered when he caught the first one. Oatwhisker tracked them all down, though. Caught practically the whole flock!"

The creamy tom placed him kill on the loose pile that was forming; though he didn't speak, Frostfur could see pride shining in his eyes. He huffed as he took a place next to Wildpaw and Loudbelly.

The group split the prey up, each cat receiving their own piece. The kits were the only ones that needed to share. Frostfur purred happily as she bit into the warm skin of a wren, licking her lips hungrily. She savored the meat, for she knew that it would become harder and harder to hunt and find food.

"Wrenkit."

Frostfur looked towards Speckletail who was eyeing the tortoiseshell kit as she sunk her tiny fangs into the bird. The other elders also glanced towards the old queen.

"Her name should be Wrenkit," Speckletail whispered, giving the tiny she-cat a lick on the head.

"Now wait a moment," Shadepelt began. "Maybe we should give her a name that has to do with ShadowClan. After all, that was where she was born. We found her with their scent all over her."

"I think it's a perfect name," Wildpaw yowled, leaning down close to the ShadowClan kit. The she-cat swiped playfully at Wildpaw's nose and he nudged her gently with his paw.

"You like that name, don't you Wrenkit?"

The little bundle nodded vigorously, purring happily as Wildpaw swiped his tongue over the top of her head.

"Wrenkit, Wrenkit," she called, causing Creekkit besides her to start trying to mew. Shadepelt opened her mouth to argue, but seeing the young cats happy, decided against it.

Later that night, Frostfur gently awoke all the elders, leaving the kits and Wildpaw to sleep.

"What's the matter, Frostfur?" Loudbelly questioned, eyes watery with sleep. Shadepelt yowled quietly in agreement, also confused by the white elders actions. Before Oatwhisker and Speckletail could also start to speak, Frostfur began.

"We are the last remaining Clan cats in our old lands. We have stayed behind to give our Clans less trouble on their journey to a new home. When we retired as elders, we thought our duties to our Clan would be done. This is not true. We have one more task before us."

It was deathly quiet, the other cats listening intently to the ThunderClan elder's words. Frostfur took a breath, shaking with excitement and fear as she continued.

"We must help these young cats survive. We must teach them to hunt, to fight, and to survive. We must make another Clan."

A few of the cats broke out into quiet yowls and hisses. Frostfur knew she would get this reaction at first, so she waited until the wails dies down before speaking again.

"We have too! We cannot let these young cats miss out on the way of the Clan. We must teach them the code and about StarClan. They are the sole remnant of RiverClan, WindClan and ShadowClan in this place."

"Every Clan needs a medicine cat," Shadepelt interrupted. "How are we, former warriors, supposed to teach them about herbs?"

Speckletail stood up, bones creaking with age. She padded to stand beside Frostfur, head held high.

"I know some plants and their uses. I have gone to the medicine cat's den many times. And I'm sure that with all our little knowledge, we can teach them the basics."

Loudbelly and Oatwhisker nodded and voiced their support of the idea. Shadepelt narrowed her eyes, thinking things over in her head. Frostfur held her breath. She wasn't sure this could work without all the elders consent.

"What will our Clan be called?" Shadepelt finally meowed, silently agreeing to Frostfur's idea. Whispers and murmurs shot through the small cluster.

"We shall be called LoneClan. And until we are reunited again with our kin and our Clans, we shall remain alone. One lost Clan fighting together to survive."


	3. Chapter 1: Scent

_Here's the first official chapter, yay! Hope you like it :)_

_Disclaimer: Mouse-dung, I don't own Warriors :(_

* * *

Chapter 1: Scent

"Come on, Frondpaw. There'll be no room by the time we get to the training hollow!"

Frondpaw stopped mid-yawn, tail in the air. She had been taking her time until her mentor had pointed out the obvious. Snapping into a regular position, Frondpaw jolted out of the apprentices' den, straight into the paws of her mentor. He eyed her with an almost stern look. Frondpaw had to stifle a laugh at his attempt.

"Sorry, Mousewhisker. Let's go!"

The eager creamy white apprentice shot towards the bramble tunnel, not checking to make sure her mentor was behind her. As she entered the forest, warm and leafy smells reached her nose. Frondpaw sighed, taking on a slower pace.

"You coming Mousewhisker?"

Frondpaw twisted her head to see the shape of her mentor approaching fast. Not eager to talk, the she-cat propelled herself forward. She was still an apprentice, though, and lacked the long legs of full-grown cats.

A gray and white blur cut her off before she could enter the training hollow, and from the look Mousewhisker was giving her, she wasn't sure if she ever would. Sometimes Frondpaw wasn't sure who was the mentor and who was the apprentice. This was not one of those times.

"You are supposed to follow _me_, Frondpaw," Mousewhisker hissed, seating himself in front her. Frondpaw was forced to look down. Her usual nervous wreck of a mentor wasn't before her now.

"I'm not going to deal with your careless and laziness anymore," he said simply. He purred deep in his throat. "That's why we're going hunting today."

Frondpaw groaned, pleading with Mousewhisker. _He knows I like fighting practice better than learning hunting techniques! _But the gray warrior wouldn't hear of it. Not wanting to end up hunting tomorrow as well, Frondpaw gave in.

The pair trekked through the wet forest, leaves dripping with morning dew and the remains of last nights rain. Though Frondpaw opened her mouth slightly to scent some fresh prey, she only did it half heartily. _Any cat can hunt. Only warriors can really fight!_

A sudden aroma made Frondpaw stop in her tracks. Besides her, Mousewhisker stopped also. Scenting again, Frondpaw felt her fur bristle.

"What's the matter?" Mousewhisker questioned. Frondpaw shot him a look. _The scent is clear as the lake! How can he not smell it? _Holding her tongue, Frondpaw instead turned tail and began to follow the scent.

"Frondpaw! Come back here!"

Her mentor's yowl seemed to sound as loud as the biggest thunderclap. Exasperated, Frondpaw whipped her gray muzzle to face him, telling him with her eyes to be quiet.

"Don't try and get away from your hunting patrol, Frondpaw. I know you hate hunting, but the Clan needs to be fed!"

Frondpaw winced as Mousewhisker kept meowing. Then, as quietly as she could, she slunk back towards him.

"I scent another cat," she hissed, keeping the scent locked in her mind. "It goes that way." Frondpaw flicked her tail in the direction the trail had taken.

"I don't smell a thing," Mousewhisker said after a moment. Frondpaw groaned, paws itching to find the intruder. The gray tom gave her a look, before motioning with his tail to follow the scent path.

Frondpaw purred and took off, glancing back at her mentor, who stood in the spot she had left him. Quietly, Frondpaw huffed. _Fine, he'll be sorry when I catch a trespasser on ThunderClan territory. Then when I get the credit, he'll be wishing that he had believed me._

Frondpaw thrust her muzzle into a clump of ferns, stifling a sneeze as they tickled her nose. The scent was becoming stronger, and the she-cat slunk quickly through the undergrowth. The shadows would do little to conceal her almost white coat, so she relied on the cover of the plants and bracken.

Frondpaw loyally tracked the cat, using her sense of smell, rather then her eyes, to guide her. Intent on her prey, the creamy she-cat blundered into a small clearing. The sun that shone down through the leaves seemed to bounce of Frondpaw's pelt. Hissing to herself about her clumsiness, the she-cat turned to leap back into the foliage. But a sudden whiff of the scent she was tracking, stopping her.

"I know where you are," Frondpaw yowled to the invisible enemy. It was a lie, but the ThunderClan apprentice was trying to scare the intruder off. She turned in circles, the scent traveling around the clearing. Confused, Frondpaw hissed another warning. But a sudden chilling breeze carried her voice away.

"You are meant to help the Three…"

A soft voice trailed through the leaves, almost as gentle as a morning gust. Frondpaw tried to pinpoint where the voice was coming from, but it drifted around her, just as the scent had.

"The helper…"

"What do you mean?" Frondpaw meowed, claws unsheathed. She didn't like that the trespasser was playing head games with her. _Normal loners aren't this good at hiding. _

"A frond of ferns shall sooth a scorching heart, enlighten a fallen flight, guide a faltering harmony and bring back the lost on a changing wind."

The voice seemed to carry throughout the whole forest, sweet and airy. Frondpaw shook her head, trying to concentrate. Her heart seemed to beat rapidly, as if the words had wound their way into her chest.

"Who are you?" Frondpaw stuttered, reeling around. Her eyes flickered throughout the trees, but it was no use. Again, the voice spoke.

"I am your cat, I mean. I'm your cat guard. No, that's not right."

The spooky, almost magical aura of the clearing began to fade. Frondpaw huffed. _I knew that this cat was making this stuff up. Now, he's finally fumbled up his words._

"Stop trying to be StarClan and come out where I can see you," Frondpaw said. Her confidence was coming back and she tried to recall her battle training. Still, no cat came into view.

"I am your guardian," the voice said, speaking up once again. Again, though, the creamy white she-cat began to feel small. _It's just a fake; it's just some cat._ With these thoughts in mind, Frondpaw began to slink around the clearing. Using her eyes, she tried to pinpoint any movement of fur in the ferns or the trees.

"What are you doing?"

Frondpaw stopped. The voice was asking _her _questions now? The apprentice kept going, though, determined to find this intruder.

"What are you doing?" the voice questioned again, voice squeaking up. "They never said it was going to be this hard."

As the unseen cat continued to mutter to itself, Frondpaw approached another tree. Just as she was about to peer into it's branches, a furry body leaped down, yowling. Scared nearly to StarClan by the cat sudden appearance, Frondpaw jumped back and unsheathed her claws.

But clearly, the cat wasn't going to fight. The pale tabby she-cat with glistening fur looked once at Frondpaw and whispered words that seemed to have more meaning behind them then most.

"You will do great things, Frondpaw."

And then the shimmering cat disappeared, leaving a few stars where she had been standing moments before. Frondpaw stood frozen in her place, not completely sure of what just happened.


	4. Chapter 2: Symptoms

_Thanks for all the nice reviews. I've seen a few familiar names :) thanks for reading sequal. _

_Any suggestions for warriors names for: Briarpaw, Bumblepaw, Toadpaw, Rosepaw?_

_Disclaimer: I dont own Warriors :(_

* * *

Chapter 2: Symptoms

"Frondpaw, Frondpaw, wake up Frondpaw. Please!"

The she-cat blinked open her eyes, trying to focus on the voice that was calling her name. A gray blur stood over her, eyes filled with concern and worry.

"Mousewhisker?"

"Oh, thank StarClan! Jayfeather, Jayfeather. She's awake."

All at once, things started coming back to her. The scent, the voice, the words, the prophecy, the stars.

"Frondpaw, you're okay!"

"Jayfeather said she would be, but just to see her awake…"

"Let me through. I need to see her!"

Three more voices joined Mousewhisker's and Frondpaw tried to decipher who was with her. Cream fur, a gray coat and a cat with a white pelt. _Berrynose, Jyafeather, Icepool. _

"W-what happened?" Frondpaw's head throbbed like a robin's chest and all the voices seemed to cause more pain.

"I'm so sorry, Frondpaw. I should have stopped you," Mousewhisker yowled desperately. "When you started acting strange, well, I just thought you were being stubborn like usual. But I was wrong. I should have brought you straight to Jayfeather. But-"

A bad-tempered hiss interrupted Frondpaw's distraught mentor. Blinking her eyes to clear them of the fog, the apprentice could just make out the blue, cloudy eyes of the medicine cat.

"Let me tell her what's happened," he growled, flicking Mousewhisker on the mouth as if to quiet him. Then he shifted his eyes to look at the cream she-cat. Even though she knew Jayfeather didn't have sight, Frondpaw had an uncomfortable feeling that he was seeing right through her.

"Frondpaw, you suffered from dehydration. This means that your body was lacking enough water to function. Your body shut itself down. That's why Mousewhisker found you passed out."

Something about Jayfeather explanation didn't seem right to her. Yes, it was true that Frondpaw hadn't had anything to drink for a while, but she didn't remember feeling thirsty.

"What are some of the symptoms of dehydration?" she questioned. Frondpaw wondered if hallucinations were part of it. That would explain her strange encounter with the starry cat.

"Cats begin to, umm, smell things that aren't there. And see things that aren't there too."

Frondpaw sighed. So she wasn't crazy as a bat. But deep down, the apprentice felt disappointment. She tried to push the feeling away, putting the thought of her being special behind her.

"Why don't you leave her for a while. Give her some space. I'll keep her overnight just to be sure, but I think she'll be fine."

Icepool and Berrynose murmured goodbyes into her ears before Mousewhisker flicked her gently on the head.

"Sorry," he whispered, before trotting off after the other two warriors. Their tails were intertwined and Icepool was nuzzling Berrynose.

"She'll be fine," the white she-cat mewed. Berrynose cast one more glance towards his daughter, who pretended to be asleep.

"I sure hope so."

***

"But I don't want to eat them. I'm perfectly fine."

"You're going to eat the herbs, Frondpaw. I know you better then you think."

The gray medicine cat's words sent shivers done Frondpaw's spine. The creamy she-cat knew all along she was going to eat the tangy herbs, but her streak of stubbornness had peaked up, causing her to refuse.

Outside, the hues of sunset were just sliding into the den, bleaching Frondpaw in a pinkish tint. Her blue eyes glinted as she bit into the leaf, sour liquid oozing down her throat. Frondpaw didn't even know why she had to eat the herbs. She had a feeling that plants couldn't heal what she had.

Since she had woken up, the apprentice had pondered her hallucination and she had finally come to the conclusion that it hadn't been just a delusion. The thought scared her. Maybe she was going a bit insane.

But Frondpaw had never been so sure of anything in her entire life.

The creamy apprentice had questioned whether or not to tell Jayfeather. Odd things like starry cats were under the medicine cat length of knowledge. But what if it had been just a mirage, a hallucination?

Frondpaw was so confused. She was so sure, yet so scared. Doubt was something that she hated, and now she was nose deep in it.

"Jayfeather. I was wondering something…"

The sweet voice of Blossompaw, Jayfeather's apprentice, drifted through the den. Frondpaw silenced her thoughts and slowly closed her eyes. She knew that eavesdropping was wrong, but the medicine cat's den was so boring.

"What is it Blossompaw?" The irritated sound of Jayfeather's growl reached the ears tufts of Frondpaw's canals. _How can Blossompaw stand talking to Jayfeather all day?_

"I overheard you when Frondpaw woke up…"

_So technically I'm not eavesdropping. I mean, their talking about me._

"And I heard you tell Icepool and Berrynose that smelling things that aren't there is a symptom of dehydration…"

Frondpaw searched her mind and came up with the vague memory of that morning. Jayfeather standing over her, seeing while not really seeing, telling her that seeing and smelling things that aren't there was common for a patient like her.

Blossompaw's voice broke the memory, causing Frondpaw to swivel her ears back to the conversation.

"I'm certain the smelling things that aren't there is not a symptom of dehydration."

It was silent for a moment. Inside, Frondpaw's thoughts were swimming like a RiverClan cat. _Not a symptom?!_

"Jayfeather, what's going on?"

Frondpaw felt the same as Blossompaw. _What is going on?_

"I can't tell you Blossompaw." Jayfeather sighed. "Partially it's because it has to be a secret. And because, honestly, I don't know either."


	5. Chapter 3: Guardian

**Chapter 3: Guardian **

That night, Frondpaw slept peacefully, even though she was anxious the rest of the night. Jayfeather was keeping something, not only from her and Blossompaw, but also from the whole Clan! And she had something to do with it.

Fog soon clouded Frondpaw's eyes, though, and though she tried to blink it away many times, she was unsuccessful in staying awake. Slowly, she found herself drowning in her sleepiness.

The creamy cat awoke in a meadow that was unfamiliar to her. Above her, moonlight drifted through the foliage, dappling the grass below her. Frondpaw, who had been in a sitting position, stood up and extended herself. She found that her strength had returned and she purred in pleasure as she stretched her sleepy muscles.

Frondpaw didn't know where she was, but she felt at ease. A warm breeze drifted by, cooling her down. For a moment, everything was peaceful. But as Frondpaw opened her mouth to yawn, she stopped.

A scent was closing in on her.

It was _the_ scent.

Immediately, Frondpaw unsheathed her claws. She wasn't going to let that cat get away this time. Frondpaw wanted answers. She wanted specifics. And her so-called "guardian" knew what she needed to know.

"Hello, young one."

Immediately, the creamy white apprentice began to loose her confidence. If what this cat said was true, than that would mean they were from StarClan. _I can't fight a StarClan cat!_

"I found that it was harder to convince you in the waking world. In your dreams, I hope to be able to talk to you. Muzzle to muzzle."

The airy voice contained no trace of the squeakiness from this morning. Frondpaw dug her claws into the ground. She still wasn't sure if she believed this cat.

"I am awaiting your answer, Frondpaw."

"Oh, um." Frondpaw was tripping on her own words. She hated when she couldn't talk smoothly. Still unsure, the apprentice said the first thing that came to mind.

"Yea, sure."

The voice purred, then continued with the conversation.

"Well, then. Let me come down."

_Come down?! So she is a StarClan cat! Oh, I am special. _Frondpaw sheathed her claws. She didn't need to fight with an already dead cat.

Movement by the edge of the clearing caused Frondpaw to change her position. She didn't want to miss one moment of her StarClan guardian's entrance.

Unfortunately, Frondpaw did see the entrance. It started with the words "ah!" and ended with a cat flat on the ground, stars mixing with the rising dirt. Frondpaw's guardian had just fallen out of a tree.

"Stupid star squirrel, running right under my paws," the tabby muttered, straightening herself up. She gave her chest a few well-needed licks and then turned to Frondpaw.

"So, what would you like to know?"

***

Frondpaw sat on her haunches, the starry cat lying down in front of her. Not completely at ease, the apprentice unsheathed and sheathed her claws, a habit she performed whenever she was anxious. Besides her, the starry cat was looking at her happily, completely unaware of the awkwardness that enveloped the clearing.

"So, what's your name?" Frondpaw tried to make it sound like a demand, but failed. Instead she sounded as squeaky as a kit.

"You can just call me your guardian," the she-cat whispered. "Names can be so…overrated I guess."

Frondpaw opened her mouth to protest, but closed it again. _There are more important things to ask. _

"Are you really from StarClan?"

"Yes. I am truly a StarClan cat."

Frondpaw shook her head, trying to clear it. _Of coarse she's a StarClan cat! She has stars in her pelt, mouse-brain._

"Yesterday you talked about a prophecy…" Frondpaw didn't know what else to say. She couldn't ask what it meant. Even kits knew that prophecies were never straightforward.

"A frond of ferns shall sooth a scorching heart…"

Frondpaw looked toward her guardian. Her shimmering eyes were clouded over, and her voice laden with seriousness.

"A frond of ferns shall sooth a scorching heart, enlighten a fallen flight, guide a faltering harmony and bring back the lost on a changing wind."

The apprentice shivered. The starry cat's words echoed around the clearing once more before they faded away into nothingness. Frondpaw let her fur lie flat again as the words disappeared.

"Whoa, that was weird."

The creamy-white cat looked towards that StarClan tabby, whose fur was puffed out, as if a chilled gust as wind had blown by. Clearly, this StarClan warrior was new at this.

It was silent for a moment. Frondpaw shuffled her paws. Was she supposed to congratulate the she-cat on being overcome for the first time? The apprentice was at a loss for words.

Suddenly, the StarClan cat jolted up, eyes wide with excitement. Frondpaw, startled, also stood up, sheathing her claws, which had been dug deep into the cool earth.

"What? What's the matter?"

The pale cat said nothing; instead she hurried over to Frondpaw's side, not even touching the ground.

"Your journey is just beginning. When you wake, you must tell him that you know about the message. Tell him the you are meant to help the Three."

"Wait who? What's the Three?" Everything was happening so fast. Frondpaw desperately tried to get the name out of her guardian.

"Tell the first cat you see when you open your eyes."

"Can't you just tell me his name?!"

Frondpaw saw that she was slowly fading out of her dream. She was waking up. She yowled her question again, but she didn't get the answer she wanted.

"You will do great things, Frondpaw," the tabby whispered. And then, everything was gone.


	6. Chapter 4: Bad Things

_Hey everyone. Thanks for the reviews and suggestions :)_

_This might seem a little random, but I was wondering, which ThunderClan cat do you dislike the most? I mean, is there just one cat that annoys you? _

_Sorry for that tidbit of randomness; here's the next chapter :)_

_Disclaimer: May StarClan grant me the right to Warriors?_

* * *

Chapter 4: Bad Things

Frondpaw awoke to the sound of Firestar's voice. The leader's voice, weaker than it had been last year, wound its way through the medicine cat's den and down the ears of the apprentice.

She woke with a start, panting, and her throat sore as if she had been talking all night instead of sleeping. _But I was talking all night. With my guardian!_

The starry cat's words echoed in the apprentice's head. _Tell him you know about the message. Tell him you are meant to help the Three._

Frondpaw didn't know who or what the Three was. But maybe he, whoever that was, would know. A living cat wasn't bound by mysterious words and riddles. Eager with excitement, Frondpaw bounded out towards the entrance of the medicine cat's den. She itched to warm her fur in the sunshine.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Frondpaw was stopped by a familiar angry hiss. She groaned quietly, turning to shoot her mouth off to the cat. Whirling around, the apprentice came face to face with Jayfeather.

"I'm fine Jayfeather. Honestly. I just want to-"

Realization dawned on her. Eyes widening, Frondpaw recalled her guardian's words. She was supposed to tell the first cat she saw. Jayfeather.

"Frondpaw. I think you should sit down. You're obviously not better, stopping mid sentence and gaping like a fish at me."

Frondpaw snapped out of her frozen state, shaking her head. Jayfeather was standing before her, fur bristling with irritation. _How could my prophecy be entwined with Jayfeather's?_

"Jayfeather, I need to talk to you about-"

"Later, Frondpaw. Firestar is holding Rosepaw and Toadpaw's warrior ceremonies and I don't want to miss it. You go lay down and I'll be back in a little while."

Frondpaw hissed, but Jayfeather merely leaped out of the medicine cat's den, leaving her in the shadows. The apprentice followed after him.

The sunshine was bright and Frondpaw had to squint against the glow. After her eyes adjusted, Frondpaw could see the pelts of Toadpaw and Rosepaw, seated below the Highledge. Their heads were held high, pelts neatly groomed.

"This has been a tough year. With the death of Mousefur, our oldest elder, and Thornclaw, one of our valuable warriors, we had to go through this leafbare in sadness. But now, we can make two new additions to the warriors den."

Frondpaw only half listened to the leaders speech. She was eyeing Jayfeather, who twitched his tail anxiously. Clearly something was bothering the bossy medicine cat.

"I call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as a warrior in their turn. Rosepaw, do you promise to follow the warrior code and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Frondpaw wondered what could be bothering old Jayfeather so much. His eyes were squinted, as if deep in thought. For a moment, the creamy-white apprentice had to remind herself that the gray tom couldn't see.

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior name…"

_Then again, Jayfeather is always brooding about something._

"Rosepetal, Toadspots, Rosepetal, Toadspots!"

Frondpaw turned her attention back towards the Highledge. Firestar was already leaping down to join in with the Clan. Through the cluster of pelts, Frondpaw could just make out the coats of the newly made warriors.

_Focus, Frondpaw. Focus. _The calls and meows of the Clan beckoned Frondpaw to go join them, but she fought against the urge. She had to talk to Jayfeather.

Determined, she whirled around, only to find the spot where the medicine cat had been sitting, empty. Glancing around, Frondpaw saw the ferns by the medicine cat's den sway. The she-cat bolted towards the den.

"Jayfeather, you have to tell me what's wrong! Maybe I can help. I'm not totally useless…"

Frondpaw stopped in her tracks. Blossompaw's voice was high-stung and she seemed choked with sadness.

"Blossompaw, control your emotions. This is nothing to get upset over." Jayfeather hissed so lowly that Frondpaw had to strain her ears to listen.

"I know that StarClan had visited you. You've been mewing in your sleep about three things. Or something like that. And you've mentioned Yellowfang and Spottedleaf one or two times…"

_So I'm not the only ones StarClan have been speaking to. _Despite herself, Frondpaw felt jealousy tinge her stomach. But she fought it back. _Of coarse medicine cats are going to talk to StarClan, mouse-brain._

"Blossompaw…"

"Does this have something to do with Frondpaw? And you lying about dehydration symptoms?"

Silence.

Chills raced up Frondpaw's spine. Could StarClan be talking about her to Jayfeather?

"Blossompaw, StarClan are sharing with me things that you don't need to worry about right now…"

"What? What are they telling you?"

Frondpaw had never heard the quiet and gentle Blossompaw so forceful. The she-cat heard Jayfeather heave a sigh.

"All I know is that bad things are going to happen soon. Very bad things."


	7. Chapter 5: Chestnutpaw

Chapter 5: Chestnutpaw

"Cliffpaw, I'm going to get you!"

"You couldn't catch me even if you tried!"

Ivypaw streaked after the tabby tom, throwing dirt up around the clearing. Frondpaw sneezed. She wasn't pleased with Cliffpaw's latest prank, and clearly neither was Ivypaw.

"Let him be, Ivypaw. He'll get it when Longtail finds burrs in his den." Briarpaw's reasoning halted Ivypaw in her chase. Both she-cat's purred with amusement. Cliffpaw's face was contorted in fear.

"Mouse-dung," he hissed before taking off towards the elder's den. Normally, Frondpaw would repress a purr of amusement. Everyone hated Cliffpaw's harmless pranks, like putting burrs in your nest from the bush that hung over the edge of the cliff above the elder's den. But his usual foolishness always managed to weasel him out of any real trouble.

Today, though, Frondpaw found it hard to concentrate. The prophecy was on her mind, stuck there just as the burrs had clung to Ivypaw's pelt this morning when she awoke. Frondpaw knew that she should talk to Jayfeather; that was what her guardian said to do. But after overhearing Blossompaw and Jayfeather's conversation, she had frozen with shock and fear.

And then she had turned tail and run to the apprentice's den to try and fall asleep. Unfortunately Mousewhisker, who was shaky but eager to begin training again, had stopped her.

The rest of the day she had done battle training, but she had been distracted. Mousewhisker, put off by her lack of enthusiasm, had insisted on bringing her to the medicine cat's den.

"She's fine, Mousewhisker," Jayfeather had hissed after glancing at Frondpaw once or twice.

"But, I mean, I don't want her to get de-migrated again."

"Dehydrated, Mousewhisker. Now don't worry so much." Under his breath, Jayfeather mumbled, "Honestly, sometimes you worry about her more that a queen does about her kits."

Then Daisy had rushed in, wailing that Toadspots and Rosepetal were catching a cold in the warrior's den.

"Scratch that," Jayfeather growled. "No cat could out-worry Daisy."

That night, Frondpaw had eagerly snuggled into bed, hoping that she would see her guardian again. Maybe then, she could regain her confidence to talk to Jayfeather again.

But Frondpaw had awoken from a dreamless night to Ivypaw's hisses and Cliffpaw's teasing purrs and jibes.

"Frondpaw…Frondpaw!"

The apprentice drearily turned her head towards Chestnutpaw, his ginger fur shiny and clean. He purred as Frondpaw turned towards him, eyes squinting as he looked her over.

"Are you alright?" he questioned, tilting his head slightly. Frondpaw looked down, and across the clearing.

"Yea, sure."

"I don't know," Chestnutpaw said, unconvinced. "You seem, out of it. I mean, I'm surprised you're not planning a plot against Cliffpaw by now."

"I said I'm fine, alright?" Frondpaw hissed, instantly regretting her tone. Chestnutpaw looked hurt.

"Okay then, no need to turn into Frostypaw."

"I'm sorry, alright? I'm just, distracted."

Frondpaw felt Chestnutpaw place his tail on her shoulder. Normally, this would have annoyed her, but after hissing at him, Frondpaw couldn't flinch away. She didn't want to hurt him any more than she already did.

"Maybe a hunt will help?"

"I don't know…" Frondpaw was hesitant to retreat outside. She knew that Mousewhisker would want to train again. And the gray tom's nervousness might just make her even more anxious then she was now.

"Come on, it's just a hunt. I'm sure that our mentors won't mind," Chestnutpaw urged, standing up and stretching.  
"And if they don't want us out hunting…"

"Then," Chestnutpaw whispered, "we just sneak out the back way."

Chestnutpaw knew that Frondpaw liked being a bit defiant, and she realized that now she couldn't refuse. Excitement starting to bubble up inside of her, and she followed after the ginger tom as he headed towards the part of wall where cat's could easily slip out or in of camp unseen.

The gray-faced she-cat followed after her fellow apprentice as they slid sneakily up the rock wall. Only when they had clambered over into the forest did they yowl with happiness.

"It may seem silly, but that always gives me such a rush," Frondpaw squealed, plodded besides Chestnutpaw into the foliage. The ginger tom purred, amused by her excitement, and Frondpaw felt her skin burn under her fur. Just as she was about to reword what she had said, Chestnutpaw spoke up.

"It's the same for me."

The two plodded on in silence, scenting the air for any prey. Frondpaw was happy to find that she didn't mind hunting today. It took her mind off of other things she didn't want to be bothered with.

Chestnutpaw suddenly stopped, causing the she-cat to pause with him. They we silent for a few moments and Frondpaw tried to scent or hear anything.

It was dead silent.

"What's the matter?" she whispered quietly, keeping her voice as low as she could. Chestnutpaw glanced at her.

"I thought I got a whiff of something…strange."

Frondpaw opened her mouth again to scent the air, tasting the forest. She didn't smell anything out of the ordinary. Just as she was about to reassure Chestnutpaw that everything was normal, the sound of something blundering clumsily through the forest reached their ears.

Immediately, they both unsheathed their claws. Both dared not speak, as Frondpaw scented the air. _Maybe it's just a patrol…_

The apprentice nearly choked as the scent of rot and death reached down into her throat. From the grimace on Chestnutpaw's face, Frondpaw could tell he smelt it too.

The sound grew closer and closer, and Frondpaw's anxiety grew. She had never fought of anything bigger than a trespassing apprentice, and whatever was coming towards them was defiantly bigger than an apprentice.

"I'll startle it with a surprise jump," Chestnutpaw hissed so softly that Frondpaw had to strain her ears to hear him. "And you'll…"

"I'll leap over you to land on it's back," Frondpaw mewed just as quietly, finishing Chestnutpaw's sentence. He nodded briskly, and the two went silent.

The scent of decay reached them stronger then ever and Frondpaw closed her mouth, trying not to suffocate on the putrid aroma.

Finally, the creature emerged from a wall of ferns and Frondpaw braced herself to leap. But before the two apprentices' could carry out their plan, the being turned around.

Frondpaw felt her blood freeze. The creature was a cat that Frondpaw knew well. It was Cloudtail.


	8. Chapter 6: Revealed

_I'm so sorry for no updates over the weekend!!! I was swamped with stuff to do and had absolutly no time to write or even post chapters._

_Here's chapter 6 and I hope to get seven up today also._

_I want to thank all the reviewers! I know I haven't thanked you guys enough, and I'm sorry. Like I said before, I'm going through a busy part of my life. _

_Hope you like it!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own warrirors._

* * *

Chapter 6: Revealed

The Clan was in disbelief. The queens were keeping the nursery under lock down. Apprentices were sent out to the stream by the RiverClan border. The warriors were murmuring in Firestar's den.

ThunderClan was in chaos, and why? It wasn't because of an enemy attack. A badger hadn't wandered into the territory. A fox hadn't threatened any cat. It was all because a sickness; a sickness that Jayfeather didn't know how to cure.

Frondpaw paced nervously by the edge of the stream; her fur was not soaked like the other apprentices. They had been ordered to bathe in the stream, to wash away any trace of the disease.

But the she-cat was busy with other things. Her mind was working as hard as a bird did to build a nest. All she could think about was what Jayfeather had said the other day: that bad things were going to happen.

"Frondpaw, come on."

The white she-cat turned to see Chestnutpaw, looking at her with wide eyes. Besides him, his littermate Cliffpaw was silently staring at the water, as if it held the secret to the sickness.

"I, it's, um, but…"

"We all have to wash," Briarpaw whispered, looking up at the white apprentice. Frondpaw opened her mouth to protest, but decided against it. If she did have the sickness on her, she didn't want it spreading.

Frondpaw gently inched her way into the water, the cold water sending shivers up her spine. Carefully, she positioned herself next to Chestnutpaw, who had looked paralyzed ever since they had spotted Cloudtail.

The apprentices' washed off in silence, and they trudged slowly back to camp. Briarpaw flitted around to each cat, making sure they were keeping up. Frondpaw looked towards Ivypaw, whose tail was dragging behind her. The creamy white she-cat slowed down so she could talk to her.

"It'll be fine," Frondpaw mewed, voice cracking. "Jayfeather will find a cure for it." Ivypaw didn't say anything. Frondpaw felt her own heart ached. It was hard to see Ivypaw's playful and gentle spirit crushed.

"StarClan will help us," Frondpaw continued. "They send a sign, a starry cat, something to help."

It was then that something clicked inside Frondpaw's head. _Maybe StarClan have already sent a sign._

Frondpaw took off towards camp, scattering up some leaves and dirt. The apprentices' looked up in surprise, but Frondpaw didn't stop to explain. She ran as fast as her legs could carry her until she burst into the clearing.

She skidded to a halt, momentarily stunned by the silence that was enveloping the camp. The usual bustle was gone, instead replaced by a silence that was almost as scary as the sickness. Not daring to look any longer, Frondpaw hurried into the medicine cat's den.

"Jayfeather," Frondpaw gasped, skidding to a halt. She sent up a flurry of pebbles and dirt as she did so, causing her to cough. As she blinked the particles out of her eyes, she saw Jayfeather, his mouth curled in a hiss.

"Frondpaw, you're making the air harder to breath! Cloudtail is already having trouble breathing normal air. I suggest you leave, before you cause anymore harm."

Frondpaw coiled her lip, annoyed by the medicine cat's temper. _I'm just trying to help!_

"I know what to do," she mewed crisply, trying to sound like she was just as important as he was. Jayfeather moved his cloudy eyes as if to roll them.

"Frondpaw, can you stop trying to act like you know everything, for once? Cloudtail might die if I can't help him, and you're wasting my valuable time."

Frondpaw flinched at his words. She didn't know what she thought Jayfeather would do, but the last thing that came to mind was him yelling at her.

"I, um, well, you see there was this cat…"

Cloudtail moved and let out a moan. Jayfeather snapped his head towards the white warrior, and he began mumbling, shoving a few herbs into Cloudtail's mouth. Frondpaw stared at the sick cat. She saw his face contort in pain and she tried to gather up her confidence again.

"Why are you still here, Frondpaw?"

The apprentice glanced up at the tabby gray and she opened her mouth, nothing but air coming out. _Why am I still here? _

"I suggest you go," Jayfeather mewed, turning back to his work.

"But I…"

"I am busy, Frondpaw."

"I saw, though…"

"You're going to disturb Cloudtail."

"But you don't under…"

"You don't know everything, Frondpaw."

"I know about the message! I'm meant to help the Three!"

Frondpaw gasped as she blurted out what she had contained ever since yesterday. Jayfeather was silent. Timidly, the she-cat lifted her head. The gray cat was looking in her direction, eyes wide, and mouth limply hanging open.

Frondpaw thought that maybe she should try and tell him it was a mistake. But as the medicine cat stood gaping at her, she held her head up high. There was nothing she could do now. Her secret was revealed.


	9. Chapter 7: Suggest

_Here's the next chapter! Again, sorry for the wait. I'm writing and posting as fast as I can. Thanks for being patient and thanks for all the really nice and constructive reviews :)_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors :(_

**

* * *

****Chapter 7: Suggest**

"W-what do you mean the Three?"

Jayfeather twitched his tail nervously, anxiety pulsing through his veins, which only moments before had been ice cold. He had guarded the secret so well. _How could she know?_

Jayfeather could feel Frondpaw's uncomfortable ness and hear her shuffling her paws around. He sensed that she flicked her tail crisply as if swatting away a bothersome fly. At his words, she looked up, and he imagined her blue eyes as cerulean as the sky.

"I, um, well, I don't exactly know _what_ the Three is. I don't even know what the message is for that matter. But, um, _someone_ told me to tell you that…"

Jayfeather shook his head to clear his mind. He was confused. _Who could have told Frondpaw that?_

"It was a StarClan cat."

Jayfeather let the words sink in. A StarClan cat had visited Frondpaw, told her things.

Suddenly, images rushed back towards Jayfeather. Of Yellowfang and Spottedleaf, their eyes glazed over, their voices echoing around the clearing.

A prophecy. Frond of ferns, heart, flight, harmony, on a changing wind. Bring back the lost.

Jayfeather gasped, breathing heavily as if he had been underwater the past few minutes. He couldn't believe that he hadn't put two and two together. The prophecy was about Frondpaw.

"Jayfeather, do you have a hairball or something?"

The medicine cat lifted his head, and he could tell that Frondpaw had taken one or two steps forward towards him. Jayfeather shook his head, trying to catch his breath.

"We have a lot to talk about, Frondpaw. I suggest that you stay the night so we can converse."

***

Frondpaw hissed as she limped towards the medicine cat's den, the thorn in her pad sent sharp pains up her every time it hit the ground. All excitement she had felt after revealing her secret to Jayfeather had disappeared after he told her what she needed to do.

"You can't just stay the night in the medicine cat's den when you're perfectly healthy. It would be suspicious, and we don't need to draw any attention to ourselves."

"So what do you suggest I do?"

"Well…"

And that's how Frondpaw had gotten this thorn in her pad; she had purposely done it so that she could talk with Jayfeather tonight.

"Frondpaw, are you okay?"

The apprentice had been a mere paw step away from retreating into the medicine cat's den. But, of coarse, some cat had to stop her. She whirled around clumsily, coming face to face with Berrynose.

"I'm fine," she mewed, trying not to snap at him. She lifted her paw up, illuminating her bloodied paw in which the thorn was embedded. Berrynose winced as if imagining the pain.

"Frondpaw, you have to be more careful, especially now that this…disease is going around. It could get infected!"

Frondpaw would have hissed at him if she hadn't been scared by his words. She had forgotten about how vulnerable she had made herself by getting a cut. She shivered, remembering Cloudtail's state.

"I'll walk you in," Berrynose insisted, lying what was left of his tail on her flank. Frondpaw just nodded and they walked in side by side.

"Jayfeather," her father yowled. Frondpaw looked around, spotting the medicine cat by Cloudtail's side.

"Oh, Frondpaw, what have you done this time?"

Jayfeather was setting his clouded eyes on her, and it took all her self-control not to shiver. The way he looked at her always made her uncomfortable.

"I, um, stepped on a thorn," she mewed, lifting her paw to show him. Jayfeather sighed and headed towards where he kept his medicine supplies. Frondpaw felt a wave of irritation overcome her. _He doesn't have to act that much!_

The gray tom appeared out of the darkness of the crevice like a shadow. In his jaws he carried a bundle of herbs and he had cobwebs wrapped around his paw.

"Let's see that paw," he mumbled, placing the plants on the ground. He eyed it for merely a second before he yanked it out, causing Frondpaw to squeak in pain. Berrynose still stood by her side.

Jayfeather worked quickly, chewing up leaves into a pulp before spitting them on her wound. He muttered their names and uses to the pair.

"Cobwebs to stop bleeding, chervil to prevent against infection…"

Frondpaw could tell that Jayfeather was being extra cautious, dressing her wound with a few plants that she normally didn't receive when she had a minor cut. She could also tell that, though he was using a lot of different herbs, he used very little of each one.

The apprentice, jumpy with excitement, was relieved when her treatment was over. Jayfeather, though, showed no anticipation.

"She'll stay the night," the gray tom said, unenthusiastically. "With this disease going around I don't want her cut getting infected. She'll stay on the other side of the den, though, away from Cloudtail."

Berrynose nodded, nudging Frondpaw before he turned around to leave. But before he could exit the den, Jayfeather chimed in.

"How have you been sleeping, Berrynose?"

It seemed like an innocent enough question, but Frondpaw saw that Berrynose stiffened at the inquiry.

"Fine," Berrynose said.

"Nothing disturbing your sleep?"

"I haven't had those dreams in moons."

"Just checking."

Berrynose nodded again and then disappeared into the dusk. Frondpaw pondered the exchange, wondering what had Berrynose all worked up about. But before she could think about more, Jayfeather broke her thoughts, motioning for her to sit beside him in the far corner of the den.

Frondpaw didn't hesitate as she bounded towards him. She was eager to tell Jayfeather just how special she really was.


	10. Chapter 8: Spreading

I'm so so so so so so so sorry for not updating in like forever! I've been really, really busy lately and I've had no time at all. Here's the next chapter. I hope to gety a chapter up every other day! :)

Disclaimer: I don't own warriors.

* * *

Chapter 8: Spreading

Chestnutpaw plodded through the forest, his fur glossy and clean. He had just given himself a good washing, trying to cleanse himself of the image of Cloudtail. It didn't work.

The apprentice didn't know why he was so shook up by it. He had seen blood and gore before. He had been in one or two battles over the past eight moons. A disease? It shouldn't be able to frighten him this much.

Maybe it was because he could stop it, like he could an attacking cat or fox. This was an enemy that he couldn't fight, with his mind or his claws.

Chestnutpaw angrily swiped at a pebble by his feet. He was helpless against this disease. He couldn't protect his Clan, his leader or his brother from it. It scared the tom nearly to StarClan.

Chestnutpaw recalled that morning again, but instead of Cloudtail's distraught and gaunt face, he found himself picturing Frondpaw.

The way she had been so distracted, so unlike herself and the expression of mischief that crossed her face when he insisted they should go out hunting whether their mentors liked it or not. And her blue eyes, twinkling.

Chestnutpaw recalled her fur brushing against his as they stood side by side, listening. Her quick thinking as she hissed out her part of the attack.

The tom stopped, seating himself beneath an oak tree, and sighing. His thoughts were buzzing around his head like bees and he tried to regain his normal state of mind.

Chestnutpaw knew he had been a flirt most of his time in the apprentice den. He had constantly teasing the she-cat's and complimenting their fur or their stalking skills. He had always been into mischief, wrapping himself in an almost impish aura. The she-cat had always eaten it up.

But Chestnutpaw hadn't been looking for a mate; it was just in his nature to act like that. The thought hadn't even crossed his mind.

That's why Frondpaw's apprentice ceremony hadn't meant anything to him. He had never really visited the nursery very much. All he knew was that the new apprentice was a she-cat, her parents were Berrynose and Icepool, and that her name was now Frondpaw.

Of coarse, Chestnutpaw tried to swoon Frondpaw, but it didn't really work out like it usually did. The tom purred, remembering one of their first exchanges.

"Hello, there," he had mewed smoothly, falling into place besides the creamy-white she-cat as she headed towards the fresh-kill pile.

"Hi," she mewed, voice energetic. She had a smile in her eyes and Chestnutpaw felt himself purr.

"It's Frondpaw, right?" he asked, causing Frondpaw to nod briskly as she picked a squirrel off of the heap. Chestnutpaw followed suit, grasping a finch in his jaws. He nodded towards a corner where his brother, Cliffpaw, also was laying.

"Ish waff susposed fo sist wif Dovepawsh," Frondpaw said behind her meal. Chestnutpaw glanced at her warmly and placed his bird down.

"Well, why don't you ask her to join us?"

Frondpaw purred at the idea and positioned her kill besides the ginger tom's finch. She headed towards her friend, but then stopped as if realization overcame her.

"Hey, what's your name again?"

"Chestnutpaw."

The she-cat's eyes widened and she took a step towards him. She looked him over up and down and then shook her head in disbelief.

"I should have known," she whispered, laughter in her voice. "Dovepaw told me to look out."

"What?" Chestnutpaw was confused at the she-cat's sudden change in mood and tone. _What did Dovepaw say about me?_

"She told me that you would try and do this," Frondpaw continued_, _looking up at him. "She told me that you would try and get me to drool at your paws."

Chestnutpaw shuffled his paws uncomfortably, suddenly noting that Dovepaw had informed the new apprentice of his habits. He wasn't sure why he felt so…guilty. Maybe it was because of the way Frondpaw looked at him.

"I have to go," the she-cat mewed quickly. And then she picked up her kill and took off towards Dovepaw, Briarpaw and Ivypaw.

Chestnutpaw had admired Frondpaw from afar for a while. She had captivated his attention, and he found that he didn't loose interest in her. Slowly, his habit of fluttering from she-cat to she-cat like an indecisive butterfly, died.

He remembered getting into mischief with Frondpaw, after she had finally stopped labeling him as the 'flirty flutter-by.' They had so much fun sneaking out, pulling pranks with Cliffpaw, pulling pranks on their own and blaming Cliffpaw.

Chestnutpaw sighed, relishing the memories. He knew that he liked Frondpaw. He knew that he liked her a lot. But for some reason, he could never just tell her. Sometimes he wished she would just tell him that she liked him, at least in the same way he liked her.

The ginger tabby moaned, laying his head on his paws. He suddenly felt so tired; he figured it was because he hadn't gotten a good sleep last night. Closing his eyes, Chestnutpaw pictured Frondpaw's pretty face in his head. And then he let the darkness overcome him.

***

Brambleclaw lingered at the back of the patrol, scenting the forest distractively. Ahead of him, Toadspots was leading his first patrol, only three sunsets since his warrior's ceremony. Dustpelt and Ferncloud made up the rest of the patrol, their tails tightly intertwined and their heads bent over. Brambleclaw heard the she-cat's frantic whispers and Dustpelt's low hiss. Clearly, they were worried about something.

_This sickness has got everyone troubled. _Brambleclaw felt a shiver pass up his spine as he pictured Cloudtail's state. _Including me. _

Brambleclaw couldn't deny that the disease made him fill with fear, not for him, but for Squirrelflight and his sons. The dark tabby couldn't even imagine what he would do if he lost one of them.

The deputy thought about goofy, innocent Cliffpaw; Chestnutpaw and his persuasive and mischievous spirit; beautiful Squirrelflight who could be fiery and gentle at the same time.

Brambleclaw decided right then and there that he would talk to them all after he finished the patrol. Infact, the tabby decided that he would make an announcement to the whole Clan. That is after he talked to Firestar. He would make sure they knew to keep clean and safe; he wouldn't let any of them become infected.

Suddenly, Brambleclaw collided with the fuzzy backside of Dustpelt. Brambleclaw shook his head and tried to spit out the hairs that now coated his mouth.

"Dustpelt, what's the hold up?"

The warrior turned around, fear glistening in his eyes. He nodded towards something in front of them and Brambleclaw gently pushed past him to see what the matter was.

A horrible stench hit the roof of Brambleclaw's mouth. The tabby nearly retched and he couldn't help but realize he had smelt this fragrance before. Squinting against the sun and the smell that seemed to singe his eyes, the tom made out something that nearly stopped his heart.

The tabby immediately recognized the aroma as the smell that was Cloudtail, and ahead of Brambleclaw lay Chestnutpaw, his chest barely moving up and down. Filled with shock and fear, the deputy could only mutter a few words.

"It's spreading."

And then he dashed towards his son, prepared to drag him all the way back to Jayfeather's den.


End file.
